


Text Messages

by ivedonestranger



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Not Sure what I just wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivedonestranger/pseuds/ivedonestranger
Summary: What is Robin to do when he gets a text message he shouldn't have gotten?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Text Messages

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me for this one shot and even as I am publishing, I don't know how I feel about it. My fault for being out of practice for so long. I was going to save this for RobRae 2020 but changed my mind. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

When Robin had told Beast Boy that a party in the tower was alright, he did not expect the mess he found when he got back. His patrol took him till 4 am thanks to two big busts so he had missed it all. He was glad that he did not have to be there but when he walked in and found the place torn up like a wild buffalo had charged through, Robin was irritated. The security footage showed an actually green buffalo had knocked over the couch in what appeared to be some invented sport with Aqualad and Speedy.

The party turned out to be the Titans East and West not to mention it looked like the HIVE had shown up bringing kegs which got the party started. Robin watched the footage in a mixture of anger and amusement as the festivities that slowly went down hill until they wore themselves out. Most drug themselves home but the sensors showed a few sleeping bodies in the spare rooms.

Picking his way into the main room, he found Beast Boy sleeping fitfully on the overturned couch wrapped up in one of Robin's spare capes while Menos was curled up no the table. The TV was quietly murmuring as it played "They Came For us VII: The cosmos" and the smell of stale alcohol scented the food and sweat from the rough housing.

Robin clicked off the TV and noted the blinking red light. The Titan checked the computer and found that the electronic screens had been put up.

' _Looks like someone was thinking ahead.'_

The screen kept anything from being transmitted in or out. The ID signature in the records pretty much showed it had been Raven to do it.

"I didn't invite them," her low, melodious voice came from his right. Robin looked up to see Raven standing there. "but since the HIVE is no longer our enemy per se, I chose not to get rid of them. Took some security precautions just in case."

The young woman was engulfed in her navy blue cloak and he could make out her eyes and a bit of her smooth gray skin from underneath the hood. She did seem a bit worn out.

"Anyone hurt?"

"Nothing serious."

Robin felt comforted when his friend floated beside him and they continued deeper into the hallway to turn off the security system. There was always a hint of dust and flowers about her from the hours she stayed buried in her books.

Getting to the control room was pretty easy though there were a few other Titans and honorary titans to step over in the hallway. Once inside, they tapped in their access codes and released the security field.

"HIVE gone?"

"All but Jinx. She's passed out in my bed." Raven said throwing back her hood. The dark purple hair cascading to about her ears in its familiar asymmetrical cut.

Robin's eyebrow went up and she glanced at him. Her nose crinkled in the cute way he liked when she was irritated and amused at the same time.

"Don't be a pervert, Robin. I got enough from Beast Boy and Gizmo last night."

Robin's communicator buzzed multiple times. It continued for a few seconds and he did not bother to reach for it. Probably all the texts that had been sent at the party finally getting to their hosts. The Boy wonder activated the day mode turning the tower on and brightening all the floors.

"Jinx make a move on you?" Robin asked with a grin as they headed for the door again to rejoin the waking tower.

"What is with you men wanting to know details?" Raven responded without looking back at him as they made their way down the hallway.

"Curiosity?"

"Yeah, she made a couple of passes at me," Raven groused. "and no matter what she says, nothing happened. If you tell anyone, Robin…."

"Don't worry," he laughed putting his hands up in mock defense. "I'm not gonna say anything. How did she take it?"

At that moment, the doors re-opened into the main room and the speakers roared out the first lyrics to an old rock song.

" _Shot through the heart and you're to blame. You give love a bad name!"_

Robin looked over to the stereo controls to see Jinx, pink hair tussled and clothes askew, glaring in their direction with arms crossed.

"Not well," Raven sighed.

The dark sorceress motioned with her hand and the obsidian black field of her magic seized the couch and righted itself dumping Beast Boy on the floor. The pile underneath moaned as Aqualad pushed himself off the ground.

"That's the last time I try rum," the prince of the sea muttered to himself. The dark-haired man noticed Robin's amused expression and a slight blush came to his cheeks. "Hey, Robin."

"Want breakfast?"

Aqualad nodded holding his head.

"Good morning!" came the cheerful sound of Starfire as she zipped into the room. The hung over occupants moaned. "It is such a glorious morning! The party was the smash!"

As they all went towards the kitchen, Robin pulled out his communicator, tapped in the password and saw the 7 messages waiting. He raised and eyebrow in surprise to see they were all from Raven's communicator.

"Was there an emergency, Rae?" Robin asked laughing tapping the message. "You sent like seven messages."

"I didn't send any messages-" Raven started and Robin froze mid-step as the image loaded.

The Boy Wonder's mind went from zero to sixty in less than a second as he gazed upon the visage that had been sent. It was a selfie of Raven and it had come from her bedroom. He could make out the pink pony tails behind her on the bed but the thing that had his mouth hanging open was the fact that Raven was wearing one of his masks and a pair of dark panties, nothing else. Of course, she had her other hand draped across her bosom to hide parts of it but the fact was that he got a selfie of Raven almost completely nude.

"Oh, Azar!" he heard the gasp and he looked up to see the sorceress' eyes wide as she was gazing at her phone.

Robin would have been lying through his teeth if he said that he had never fantasized about what Raven looked like under that leotard but the fact that his question would be answered never crossed his mind but here she was, every smooth gray curve visible for him to see and such sultry violet eyes behind his mask.

He sensed her presence and found that Raven had rushed over to his side and gripped his arm pulling him very close. He could feel the warmth of her body as she trembled.

"I...I had some whiskey with Jinx and we kinda….goofed around for the party," Raven said huskily. "I didn't mean to send those to you. They're just drunk texts."

"Ummm. That's quite a….lovely text," Robin said trying to swallow. Oh, god, he was such a horrible person as he was already imagining her without her clothes. He could smell her body lotion in such detail now as she clung to his arm.

"Will you please delete those?" she asked tugging on his arm. "Before you open them?"

"I don't know," he joked trying to relieve the embarrassment that he could feel her projecting. "They were sent to me and...why are you are wearing my mask?"

"Dunno," Raven answered but he saw her eyes dart away. "Something stupid to do, I guess."

As much as he wanted to gaze upon gorgeous nude girl in the picture, he snapped the communicator shut and grinned at her.

"Plus...why would you want naked pictures of me?" Raven asked accusingly. "It's not like I much to look at."

"I beg to differ," Robin said holding the phone up. "You're quite beautiful."

The crimson blush returned to her face but before he could continue the door to the kitchen banged open and the two jump.

"What are you to doing? Get in here and grab some pancakes!" Cyborg called.

Raven must have teleported from his side as he found her over by the TV. She had pulled the hood farther down her face to hide the red cheeks.

For now, the tantalizing pictures had to stay where they were.

* * *

The rest of the day was a mixture of clean up and goofing off. It was a weekend and so there was no real rush to get anything done. Robin had decided to clean his room though it really did not need it. Of course, he had already decided what to do with the pictures. In a way, he was pleased to have something that she wanted. For so many years she had always felt distant but after her father's defeat, she had come out of her shell. He got to see a lot more of Raven and could not help but grin. But he was also her friend

The door to his room hissed open and he looked up as he tied off the trash bag. A smile broke out on his face as he saw Raven hurry in. Robin's eyebrow went up when she tapped the lock securing the door.

"What's up, Raven?"

"I came to make a deal," Raven said clutching her cloak tightly around her but the hood was pulled down showing off features he found quite attractive. Actually, he had always thought of her as beautiful but never thought more about it until today. He did not think he even had a chance with her.

"Deal?"

"For the pictures."

"Rae, about those-"

"Listen," she interrupted stepping closer to him. He could see she was shaking slightly. "I know...for you, men, it's biological and you're curious. You got a peek and you want to see the rest, but I can't have those pictures floating around. I've already purged them from my phone, and wiped out any trace of them except for your phone."

"Raven, please-"

"My deal is that I'll get naked here and let you look to your heart's desire if you promise to delete those pictures."

"What?" Robin said his mouth dropping open and going dry.

"It's easier to deny everything without evidence," she said. "and if getting an eye full will help satisfy your curiosity and you'll delete those stupid things, I'll do it."

Robin could see she was still shaking and he quickly walked over and put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Raven, relax, please. I deleted the pictures and purged my phone minutes after we left breakfast."

"You...You did?" she said surprised.

"Why is that a surprise?"

"Well, I...I guess...I guess..."

She just trailed off and her eyes fell towards the ground. "I guess I just didn't want them to get around."

"You thought I would share them with the guys?"

"Isn't that what dudes do?" Raven asked.

' _How could I be so stupid?'_ Robin thought to himself. He had completely forgotten how naive Raven still was. She had her books and her friends but having spent so much of her life secluded, she truly did not know how he would react.

"Something you've read in your books?"

"Yeah," Raven nodded. "I thought...well, guys kind of like showing off their conquests and I...I didn't want to be one."

"No one could conquer you, Rae," Robin said hugging her. She melted into his embrace in a way she had never done before. There was not tension or resistance when he had hugged her before, this time she had melted into him.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot," Raven whispered.

"And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you right up front I was gonna delete them. I couldn't hold those over your heads. There are lines I won't cross. But...but you are beautiful."

"You sure?"

"I did get to see quite a bit of you, so I'm sure."

She laughed into his shoulder and pulled away.

"Thanks for not being a jerk."

"You're welcome."

Robin felt her shift under cloak and his eyebrow went up.

"Uh...your cloak….umm….are you...missing some clothes?"

"Kinda," she said the adorable red coming to her cheeks. "I wanted to be ready in case you agreed to my deal."

Only an inch of fabric separated his skin from her bare flesh. He swallowed and tried to control his breathing.

"Well, then I guess I'll let you get dressed and back to your books," Robin said backing a way and trying to find anything to distract him from the girl in front of him.

He turned his back to her and quickly shoved some papers into a drawer.

"You think you might want to go out and grab a bite later?" Raven ventured.

"You mean, like a date?"

"Or just a bite to eat."

"Honestly...you're nude in my room. I'd give you Batman's identity if you asked." Robin smiled sheepishly scratching his head.

Raven waved her arm and a black portal appeared beside her. She smiled at him with the little mischievous smirk he loved to see.

"Good to know," she said. "I might have a few errands for you to run and I know how to pay you. Just make sure you encrypt that phone and keep it to yourself."

"Really?"

She held up the communicator from her pocket and his own dinged. He looked down and saw one message from her. Robin tapped it and found a Raven again in her room, blowing a kiss over her shoulder with back towards the came and an unobstructed view. The message simply said: "Cause you're a sweetheart, keep this one."

Well, now he and Raven had something in common. They both had the knowledge she had a tramp stamp and a heart tattoo on a cheek.


End file.
